


Not Everything is Grey when I am around You

by FindingGing



Series: A series where I gift my writing to others! [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2 chapters or 3, And Aunt Mito, Crying Killua Zoldyck, Free my homie Mitsuba, Gen, Gon will come in the next chapter dw guys 😉, I love Alluka, I love Killua, I still love her! - Freeform, Illumi is a prick, Kid!Gon, Kid!Killua, M/M, Minor Violence, Mitsuba snitched, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Killua Zoldyck, WE ALL LOVE AUNT MITO!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingGing/pseuds/FindingGing
Summary: Killua started feeling a familiar hot sensation in his chest, then the undeniable sound of a choked sob escaped his mouth. His hands grew cold from the weather that was biting the ends of his fingertips. The feelings that was so familiar to him.A feeling he hated themost.Weakness.A story of Little Killua on swings, and Little Gon and Aunt Mito comforting him.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: A series where I gift my writing to others! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008750
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. I couldn't even protect you...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/gifts), [egelskaseriunaHxH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelskaseriunaHxH/gifts).



> here is a song to vibe to![ A song to vibe to!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wv8Oz_j438)

The sky was a grey cloud full afternoon, a whitish grey of mist painted the known blue.

The air was so cold, that not even a wisp of warm was to be seen.

The grass was spread with an ocean of droplets, no doubt, a recent drizzle of rain had occurred of here, in the playground. 

Correction, an empty playground, avoid of all happiness that little Killua imagined. Without all of the kids running about and their parent’s encouraging then out, without the people walking their dogs and waving to others, it just looked like a bunch of colored metal.

But out of all of twisted metal and weird structures, Killua preferred the swings better. The creaking of the swings comforted little Killua in a way. A soothing motion of the swings, shifting itself to move up and down. 

It was fun sometimes, to just feel the rush of the wind blow against you, amazing to see the world fall up and down under you as you propel yourself and reach for the stars. Letting yourself be carefree of the danger and laughing all the while.

But today wasn’t the day.

Killua just sat on the swings, letting his legs dangle, and his feet just above the floor. Holding onto the cold chains next to his small frame, ever so carefully, he swung slowly, back, and forth. A repeating form to settle him.

He hated this ugly feeling that came to him. He thought that the park was supposed to be a place of happiness, an abundance of it. They told him that every kid loves the park, that it was supposed to be fun.

So why did he feel awful again?

Killua started feeling a familiar hot sensation in his chest, then the undeniable sound of a choked sob escaped his mouth. His hands grew cold from the weather that was biting the ends of his fingertips. The feelings that was so familiar to him. 

A feeling he hated the _most._

Weakness.

Killua let the tears fall, staring at the floor as he swung back and forth once more, waiting, and waiting for something, anything to make it stop hurting. It won’t go away, not matter how much he tried to suppress it, his chest won’t stop shaking, and his tears won’t stop spilling.

His hands slipped off the chains to rub his face. He hated himself so, so much. He was so weak, stupid, annoying, horrible brother to Alluka. 

He couldn’t even protect her from Mom and Illumi.

_“Big brother~” the little girl said to Killua. “Look!”_

_The little girl pointed to the blue bird that sat on the tree. It made a nest full of broken sticks, and under the blue bird, was white ovals._

_“Onii-chan! It made eggs!” Alluka said to Killua excitedly, jumping on the spot._

_“That’s amazing Alluka,” Killua replied._

_Alluka looked up at the blue bird, her eyes sparkling with wonder, her smile just as wide. She stared at the bird all the while, admiring its’ beauty._

_“Want me to get it for you?” Killua said suddenly._

_Alluka turned to Killua once more, her face blooming with happiness. “Really?!”_

_“Yeah! Hold on…”_

_Killua’s face scrunched up cutely, looking around for an opening of some sorts, anyway in which there was a stepping branch. Killua walked around the oak tree, oceanic eyes searching for until he saw a hole on the backside of the tree, just above his head._

__There! __

_Killua jumped up high, gripped onto the rim and pulled himself upwards. Alluka cheered her older brother on, clapping her hands and encouraging him to keep going._

_He placed his feet inside the hollow rim, and using his small but rough hands, reached out to the opening of the tree, where the branches push out from each other, to where the bird was resting._

_He quickly grabbed the bird in one hand, the other holding tight onto the bark. The bird woke in his hands but did not fly away. He dropped to the floor; his bangs bounced in front of his vision._

_Killua held the bird gently with his tiny hands, as the blue bird looked at the both of them. “Here Alluka.”_

_Alluka looked like she wanted to run a marathon because she was bubbling with joy. “Yay! Killua is the best!”_

_“Now,” Killua directed his little sister, “Hold the bird gently, and with two hands.”_

_Killua pulled on her hands, instructing her to cup it. Her eyes shone when the bird was placed on her hands, biting her lip to keep from squealing. The bird was feathery and soft in her hands, it tickled as well._

_The bird’s head jerked to Killua’s blue orbs to Alluka’s black hair, blinking its eyes rapidly._

_“Alluka,” Killua called out, “Try not to hold onto it _too_ tightly, okay?”_

_“Okay!”_

_Alluka made bird noises, bloating her cheeks adorably, as the bird stared at her confused. She was so happy, and no doubt, she deserves to be happy. Even if she didn’t get enough attention like Killua did, even if no one loved her like everyone else did, Killua would always love her. He would only love her._

_Killua’s ears perked up as footsteps were heard behind them, and fast._

_“Right there,” one of the butlers said behind them, “It’s her.”_

_Killua and Alluka turned to see Mother, Illumi and one of the butlers running towards them._

_Alluka yelped as she was yanked backwards. The bird flew quickly out of her hands in an attempt to escape. Her wrist was tightened under Mother’s grip._

_“You said Alluka’s eyes, right Mitsuba?” Illumi said, hands in his pockets._

_“Yes, Master Illumi” Mitsuba said, “Her eyes became pitch black, and her mouth was caved in.”_

_Mother inspected her eyes, pulling her lids open. Alluka squirmed under her, but Mother grounded her down, holding her forearm tight._

_“Mommy~” Alluka whined, pulling away from her. “It hurts.”_

_Mother’s arm twisted harder on Alluka’s arm. “Now, Now Alluka,” Mother warned, “you stand still, or I’m putting you in the basement.”_

_Alluka pulled and turned herself away from her. “Onii-chan~”_

_Killua snapped back into reality, and he tried to pry Mother’s fingers off Alluka._

_“Mitsuba,” Alluka called out to the butler, “Help me!”_

_“Mitsuba don’t.” Mother commanded._

_“I can’t, Master Alluka,” Mitsuba stated to her._

_“Mitsuba please! Stop Mommy!”_

_“I’m sorry-”_

_Illumi walked to Killua and yanked his snow curls. “Killua, let go.”_

_“N-NO!” Killua yelled, leaving red marks on Mother’s hands. “LET GO O-OF ALLUK-KA.”_

_Mother grabbed onto her chin, nails digging into her jaw._

_“Don’t. MOVE!”_

_“Mitsuba,” Alluka sobbed from Mother’s hand, “Please make it stop.”_

_Mitsuba cried softly “I’m, so sorry. I’m so so-ho-err-y Master Alluk-ka.”_

_“Don’t do anything rash Mitsuba,” Mother said, peering into Alluka’s blue orbs. “You know what would happen if you do.”_

_Mother pulled Alluka’s hair, stands of it coming off in the palm of her hands. Alluka shrieked from the pain._

_“LET. GO!” Killua screamed to Mother, ripping her fingers off Alluka’s arm._

_“Stop acting like this Killua,” Illumi said, pulling him away again. “You know if you keep it up, you’ll get punished.”_

_“N-NO!”_

_Killua pushed himself off Illumi and ran himself back towards Alluka to retrieve her. Alluka wailed and grabbed herself onto Killua. Killua tried over and over to pull her out, but Illumi tugged him away for every chance he got._

_“Mitsuba~” Alluka whispered to her, her hair in a mess. “Please make it stop.”_

_“I-I” Mitsuba sniffled, her hands by her side, “I-”_

_“Mitsuba,” Illumi warned her._

_Mitsuba let the tears fall down her face, Alluka’s doing the same. She knew that Master Kikyo would kill her mother if she were to disobey, and Master Kikyo was one to keep her promises._

_Having no choice in the matter, having to see Alluka’s face despair without her best friend helping her, having to witness Killua desperation to get to his sister, that is what it is to be a true butler, a hollow doll._

_She took small breaths, composing herself, and surrendered to Illumi’s stare._

_“I can’t, I’m so sorry-”_

_Then, it happened._

_Mitsuba’s face morphed into sheer horror. Her mouth opened out, and she let out a piercing scream. Blood oozed out from her eyes and ears, the white of her eyes filled with a disturbing amount of red._

_Mother, Illumi and Killua heard a little giggle from behind them. They all turn to the sound, just to see pitch black holes and the caved in mouth forming a smile at the sight of blood._

_Yes, it had Alluka’s yellow shirt, and her small form, but whatever that was, wasn’t Alluka anymore_

_“Ana nana” the monster said, before it giggled again._

_Mitsuba was still screaming loudly, clawing at the side of her face. Her tears mixed with the blood seeping out of her. The sight of her made Killua’s stomach curl. In a final encore, then her head exploded into a million pieces of red flesh, as Mitsuba’s corpse dropped to the floor._

_Everyone was in a complete state of shock, the blood splattered everywhere. The monster ceased its’ laughing, looking at all of them one by one, before resuming its’ cackling._

_Mother interrupted the tension. “Until we sort this, it’s going into the basement.”_

_“NO!” Killua screamed, again pulling her off. “Don’t touch Nanika!”_

_“Oh,” Mother said in her condescending tone, “So, you_ knew _about this didn’t you Killua?”_

_Killua felt a shiver go up, as his body became cold under Mother’s gaze. But he glared back with utter defiance._

_“Don’t touch her-!”_

_“Illumi, punish Killua,” Mother directed, brushing Killua off once more. “I’ll deal with_ this.” __

_Killua let out a yelp, as his hair got pulled again by Illumi._

_“NO! NO!”_

_He was dragged away from Mother, screaming, and clawing at Illumi’s fingers gripping tightly around his head, reaching a hand out and calling for Nanika._

_The last of what he saw was Nanika laughing and Mother’s claws looming towards her, and then_

_There was darkness._

__


	2. What I've stopped fighting for

_Killua gasped loudly from the sound of a metal bucket rattling loudly, its’ sound echoing in the room._

_“Oh,” a voice so familiar that caused goosebumps down his spine spoke, “it seems you’re awake.”_

_He heard footsteps coming toward him from behind, accommodated with splashes of water._

_He tried to turn his head around, before realizing that he was tied and bounded in a chair._

_“I had to make sure that you won’t run,” the voice said, reading his thoughts. “You are still troubled, after all.”_

_Illumi finally came into view, holding a metal bucket containing litres of water. He dropped it in front of Killua, splashing water on the concrete floor._

_“My punishment is to stay in the basement with water as my supply?” Killua laughed, looking up at Illumi’s emotionless visage._

_“Do you think we would go easy on you?” his brother questioned him._

_He fastened the rope on his hands, but untied the rope holding him tight against his chest. “You hid something that could’ve hurted our family,” he pulled him off the chair, and pushed Killua on his knees. “for_ what _Killua?”_

_Killua saw his reflection from the bucket, looking back at him with fear. “He is dangerous so long as he is living under this roof. He could’ve killed Mother or me and you kept this away from us.”_

_Illumi grabbed the back of his curls, gaining a yelp from his little brother. “I ask you Kil, do you think that he deserves to be in our family?”_

_Killua clamped his mouth shut and squeezed his eyes shut._

_Illumi thrusted his little brother into the bucket, holding him in the water for more than a minute, before pulling him out, soaking._

_“Answer. The. Question, Killua.” Illumi’s breath was hot in his ear, spit flaking at the top of his neck._

_Killua was breathing heavily, but still, he refused to look at his brother in the eyes._

_Illumi thrusted his snow flaked hair again into the bucket._

_“There is only one answer Killua!”_

_Again, and again, his head was shoved into the water bucket, and for every time the water splashed out, his stomach was generous enough to fill it back up._

_“Onii-chan!”_

_Again, and again, Killua’s little frame shuddered and thrashed against Illumi, struggling against his vice grip on his hair. Illumi’s fingers dug harder into his skull, stilling his little brother in the bucket. The thick and murky water dulled the sound of his cries, filling his head with the vile liquid and the sounds of bubbles that escaped his mouth._

_“I’ll always be here for you, Alluka.”_

_Blackness would grow to the corners of his irises, and the heavy demand of air screamed at his lungs. He felt his body numbing and his head fuzzing slowly, succumbing to the darkness, before being yanked out, gasping out finally for air._

_And just like that, the process repeated._

_By the tenth time, his eyes were filled with unshed tears, his hair clung to his face like a thin spiderweb, his face and clothing was covered in a rancid stench far worse than trash, and he was dripping like a mad dog._

_Illumi would stop to ask the same question, “Do you think that he deserves to be in our family Killua?”, but Killua never heeded. Killua stayed strong, but his thoughts became muddled, to the point he forgot what he was fighting for._

_Killua would plead to his older brother that he would never disobey Mother, pleading that he would never play with Nanika anymore._

_He kept promising that he would be a good son like they always wanted him to be, promising that he would lead the family business like they all wanted. That he would never think of disobeying and running away from them to find Alluka or talk to Canary like he wanted to be friends. Anything to make Illumi stop._

_His screams of prayer went unanswered._

__

{…} 

__

_Killua’s body slapped loudly on the hard concrete floor, his shallow gurgles of what resembles to be breathing escaped his cold, blue lips. No thought or feeling could describe what he has been through, nor could they explain what he was being punished for._

_What did he ever do wrong, to deserve this?_

_“We are done here Kil.” A voice echoed to him._

_A voice he knew and dreaded to find out spoke. Killua’s void less eyes searched around to find the sound, landing on Illumi, now at the corner of the room, rubbing his hands with a rag. Effortlessly._

_“You’re getting sloppy again, Kil. I’ll have to fix you up again.” Illumi paused only for a second, before continuing to the empty room, “It turns out that he can’t force out the monster, but Mother is going to experiment with him. Find out what makes him,_ tick.” _He will be joining you as soon-”_

_A sound that sounded between a cough and a hack came out of the child’s throat. Illumi tsked and continued to wipe his digits clean, seeing from the corner of his eyes that Killua’s raw and wet body slowly raised from the cold cemented floor._

_“S-she!” he rasped. “Her_ name _” he coughed, “is ALLUKA, and you_ will _respect her!”_

_Illumi’s eyes finally met his little brother’s angry blue, heavy with disappointment._

_“As I said, he will be joining you soon, and in due time, he will be_ perfect _too.”_

_Killua’s stomach dropped._

_Perfect._

_As in,_ tortured _._

_Forced into a cycle of pain, screaming and crying for help._

_As in_ looked after _._

_Shoved into the basement, stripped off with freedom, giving each body part its’ attention._

_As in…_

_Loved._

_Peeled off from her personality, never to see her smile, ever again. Unable to speak her mind. Following instructions like a dog._

_Never seeing Alluka laugh, never hearing her express her feelings, never seeing her cheer on her brother, never role-playing prince and princess at the backyard, never holding her hand to explore the mansion, never being with_ his _Alluka, made his blood boil in anger._

_“You,” he hissed, turning his body on his stomach, forcing his hands to push his hands up, “will never,” propping his leg in front, “touch Alluka.”_

_“I told you not to fight Kil-”_

_“SHUT UP!” Killua screamed at him, giving him the most hateful glare, he could muster. “I’LL KILL YOU!”_

_Killua ran towards his older brother, screeching loudly, blinded by rage. He clawed at his brother’s shirt, beating him with his small hands, shoving him back, hoping that his efforts would make his older brother drop dead._

_But he felt himself get yanked upwards, and before he could register what had occurred, he flew across the room._

_He felt his breath escape as he hit hard on the floor._

_“Don’t fight Killua,” Illumi instructed him, “you’ll only make it worse for yourself.”_

_“No…” the kid heaved, “I’m not gonna let you, hurt her.”_

_Killua found a metal pole across from him. He dragged himself with his bare hands, covered with soot from the dusty floor. He felt his hands wrap around the metal, feeling the flakes of rust peel off._

_“Killua.”_

_His thoughts became violent, imagining himself beating Illumi over and over till his skin bruised over. Until he cried for help or died trying. Illumi’s controlling voice in his head, the painful punishments for the littlest things, holding secrets from his parents, for just_ talking _to Canary, and now having to witness Alluka turn into a monster like him…_

_“SHUT UP!!!” Killua screamed out._

_He ran towards his older brother, intentions clear and concise. He raised the weapon high, ready to strike hard. But before the weapon could create contact, Illumi grabbed the pole and yanked it from his hands._

_Killua fell forward, skidding his hands and peeling skin. His guard was broken, and before he could react, his brother battered him to the floor._

__

{…} 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Note! (the bottom one is old, idk what it is doing here 🤔...)
> 
> Yup, I'm back 😁❗ I wanna finish this off, because I owe it to the both of you! You guys have always been my source of light, and I really really appreciated the both of you. Especially @egelskaseriunaHxH (check him out!), thank you so much for dedicated another fic for me, I cried and I wanted to throw my computer to the wall. You made me feel so many things and it was a massive rollercoaster of emotions, I thank you so much! 
> 
> Also, (to those who didn't know) I've made a huge mistake tagging this as Underage! I LITERALLY THOUGHT IT MEANT THE KID WAS YOUNG AND NOT ANYTHING SEXUAL I'M SO SORRY IF I MISLEAD ANYONE I AM VERY BIG DUMB DUMB-!!! 😭😭😭😭 Anyway's, what I'm saying, is Pls give this one just as much love as you did with the other fics I've done pls!!!!  
> Thank you! I'll continue writing this dw! Love from Australia, to readers and friends! 💙💚💛!!


	3. To the new world.

{…} 

__

_Another day, another second that passes through the gates of the Zoldyck estate._

_Zebro gazed out from outside the gates in utter boredom._

_Life was a boring thing to the man._

_Some may argue that life has its ups and downs, that life is complex, messy and incomprehensible. Life to others is very random, sporadic even, but for Zebro, life is just a simulation for the grown man._

_He has seen the rise of the moon and the on-coming glaze of the shining stars. He has seen the trees flourish under the sun, and he has seen it bear fruit. He has loved and in turn, made others love him. He has gain friends and created enemies in turn._

_He has seen people take lives and others end their own._

_All that is left was for him to see the angel of death._

_He huffed out a sigh, realizing how dark his thoughts turn out to be._

_“I can hear you Master Killua,” he grumbled to the figure behind him, “you might as well come and sit here.”_

_The bushes rustled gently, and the soft pattering of feet came close behind the gate._

_“Don’t call me that,” Killua huffed to the gate keeper facing away from him, “I have a name, ya know…”_

_Zebro laughed out loud, “Not even a hello!” He snickered lightly at Killua’s comment, “Sporadic as ever Master Killua.”_

_Killua harrumphed at him, and with expertise, climbed over the metal gate that creaked under his weight to sit next to the old man. Zebro turned to the child, only to see the bruises scattered all over his body._

_“Oh wow,” the man said with worry in his tone. “They did you well.”_

_Killua scowled at the gate keeper, “I can handle it.”_

_The man hummed at him, putting the tobacco back into his crusting lips. He took a slow drag, letting his lungs burn with the oddly refreshing smoke that it produced._

_Killua stared up in wonder at the fluffy clouds that escaped his mouth. Whitish-grey puffs of clouds pushed out from his lips and disappeared in under a second._

_“If you keep on smoking, you’re gonna die,” The little child told him._

_Zebro stopped briefly at his comment, before shrugging and letting the stick of drug slip off his lips._

_“I’ve always known that Master Killua,” he said softly, letting his fingers play with the stick, “that’s common knowledge to everyone. It damages your lungs and clots your blood, and in the end, as you said, you die.”_

_The snow haired boy stretched out his legs, then tucked them back into place, “then why do you keep smoking?”_

_He twisted the tobacco stick between his digits, while Killua kept his eyes on him. “Master Killua, you must understand that this is a reliever to me._ This _,” he waved the tobacco in the air, “is what I have left in this world. A world where sacrifices are made, where forgiveness is the hardest thing, and love is the only thing that keeps us going._

_“Out of all the things that our maker has blessed us with, life is the cruellest creation, and in this world, we strive to find our happiness,” he pointed out the burning tobacco to Master Killua, “and our relievers.”_

_Killua’s blue eyes flickered to his cigar, “So your smoker is your happiness?”_

_Zebro eyes became distant as he stared at the horizon, “I have yet to find my happiness, Master Killua.”_

_And from behind his back, Zebro pulled out a withered yet packed blue bag, “And no doubt about it, it seems that you want to find yours.”_

_“How did you-”_

_“I have always known that you have despised this place the second that you have been granted heir,” Zebro interjected. “_ and _the fact that you’ve left this under your bed.” He gave Killua the ‘you-could’ve-tried-harder’ look._

_The gate keeper dropped the bag onto the snow-haired child._

_Killua looked into the bag and was surprised to see that most of his chocolate treats and juice boxes were replaced by can containers, bottle water, a first aid kit and tools made to survive with._

_“Master Illumi has possibly found out that you have escaped from the basement, and it won’t be long before the butlers arrive to find you. So I think it’s best if you want to start running…” he looked at his watch and hummed. “About a minute ago.”_

_Killua looked up at Zebro with admiration._

_Zebro was one of the kindest people that Killua has ever had in the Zoldyck estate. He had no one here as a friend, and he was known as just a gatekeeper, just as Killua was nothing more than a tool for his family._

_And he was glad that Zebro understood him more than his family did. He didn’t treat him as a spoilt child, and he didn’t treat him with fear, just as Canary had, but he stood next to him as a friend._

_“Thank you, Zebro,” he said, holding his bag tight. “for everything”_

_The man only smiled and nodded._

_Killua took that as a cue to run and turned to do so._

_Zebro smiled at the kid who ran, “I only do what is needed, Killua.”_

_Killua kept running and running as fast as he could. He’ll find Nanika and Alluka again. Someday, he will return with them in his arms. He will save them from his family, and they could find their happiness too._

_He prayed that they could only wait for him, as he ran towards the new world, a world where he could find his own.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my old chapters that I didn't get to finish or edit properly cuz I was getting a personal laptop instead of the school one, so I apologise dearly if my writing sucks for some reason! Also pls put down comments if ya wanna criticise, this was made long ago, or just put down comments in general, they make my day 😊!
> 
> Also, I'll focus more on "Dear Gon" now! I'll try to post frequently if I can! Pls spam comments if I don't do so! Love you all! 💙

**Author's Note:**

> THIS GOES OUT TO OUR HOMIES EMERALDAA AND EGELSKASERIUNAHxH!!! First for Emeraldaaa Love you the most!   
> BACKSTORY TIME (pssst, get your popcorn 🙃):
> 
> she sent out a fic of Killugon, and I read hers and said that I love it, but theeeeeeeeeeeeeeen 
> 
> she literally had the time to go vibe and check out my fic, I CAAAAAAAAAAN'T EVEN FBKJBFn. DFNHJMCNHJMDCNJMCJMCDNDCNNMDFFVNBDCKLCSHN 😖😖😖😖😖😖 Love this girl with all of my heart! 
> 
> Everyday, I check out the message she sent out about the fact that she loves my writing I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T dead 💀💀💀💀 ALSO TO MY MAN 👉egelskaseriunaHxH 
> 
> Um, soooooooo, this was by HUGE ACCIDENT BTW DONT ATTACK MEEEEEEE, but I called him a Queen when he was a DUDE. 
> 
> I👏 HAVE.👏 NE👏VER.👏 WAN👏TED. 👏TO👏 END. MY👏SELF👏. SO.👏 BAD👏LY. 👏 
> 
> I still feel so bad, even after saying that. I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT MY DEMONS WHISPERING IN MY SLEEP ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!! 
> 
> But he was totally cool about it, and even went into DETAIL about how he didn't mind it, BUT I CAN'T REST KNOWING THAT I HAVE DONE A CRIME LIKE THIS!!!! THEN HE READ THE FICS AND I WANTED TO END MYSELF SO BAAAAAAAAD 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀 
> 
> My dude, if your still out there I am sooooooo sorry! 🙇♀️ 
> 
> P.S. This one will go out for 2/3 chapter, depending on how it will go, so Whatever you say on comments will decide if I should making it into an official FIC (okay that makes it sound weird, cuz it is a fic and um... yadda yadda yadda ,) 😐😑😐 (I MEAN AS IN LIKE A LONG FIC, DON'T MUDDLE UP MY WORDS!!! ) 
> 
> Anyways, I also wanted to say that, not every Gifted work only goes out to others, it goes out to the readers too!! And I wanted you guys to enjoy it (the readers and my two homies up there ☝), and I hope you did, so TAKE CARE! TAKE A KUDO 💜


End file.
